


Win

by Gizela05



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Aziraphale Has a Vulva (Good Omens), Aziraphale Loves Crowley (Good Omens), Bottom Aziraphale (Good Omens), Crowley Has a Penis (Good Omens), Crowley Loves Aziraphale (Good Omens), Gabriel Has a Penis (Good Omens), Gabriel Loves Aziraphale (Good Omens), Love Confessions, Love Triangles, M/M, Sex, Sexual Content, Sexual Roleplay, Sexuality Crisis, Top Crowley (Good Omens), Top Gabriel (Good Omens), Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:21:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26623588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gizela05/pseuds/Gizela05
Summary: Crowley and Aziraphale are deeply in love, after the failed Armageddon they have a quiet life as a couple, until Gabriel bursts into it making the angel doubt if what the devil is offering is right, soon they will be involved in a love triangle where Aziraphale will have to choose between pleasure or what is right.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley/Gabriel (Good Omens)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	Win

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Triunfo.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23507908) by [Gizela05](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gizela05/pseuds/Gizela05). 



Chapter 1: Feelings

_"Good Omens is a book owned by Terry Pratchett and Neil Gaiman, an Amazon prime series"_

* * *

After that disastrous day, the good morning was no longer good, just days.

At this moment, he was furious with himself, and now he had to report to God, explain how they had failed in their mission, as the war between heaven and hell did not take place with the arrival of the antichrist; they were forbidden to feel emotions as anger that was a thing of hell, by their side a woman with brown hair and stiff hairstyle typed on her luxurious state-of-the-art computer, perfectly emulating a _common human Mac._

— What did your informants comment? "I ask the archangel Michael, who made a rigid gesture when he remembered that the demon who gave him news had died, had only one source of information left, but he was not as truthful as Ligur.

"I kill him... the one you hated so much—reminded him with a smile, which caused the questioner to feel forbidden feelings again, Gabriel was an important archangel, he was below “Metatron” in The Line of Informants of God, that gave him hierarchy over the rest, he had carefully chosen his team, and with a heavy hand devised everything for the "ineffable plan”, was an anxious man of attention, something narcissistic and seeking to rise before the eyes of the lord.

But he did not count on the failure, the betrayal of principality Aziraphale, and when Michael showed it to him he did not want to see it, I even looked by his mind thousands of explanations before that raw reality, the photos hurt him, in fact, more than that, he felt a knot in his throat to remember it, one very difficult to eliminate no matter how hard he tried, to see the angel fraternize with the enemy was hard, so when people asked him to impose a punishment on the traitor, despite his pain, he did.

To feel that one of yours is against you is painful, but, if you felt affection in between, that increased the flaw to a thousand times worse, and ultimately that plump angel was one of his best subordinates, however, it wasn't that what bothered Gabriel, no, it was the fact of the feelings he harbored for the blond were so real that he couldn't compare them, not at least with something I would have experienced with someone else.

"Of course, I suppose there are no more demons left who want to talk to the angels," she mocked her, who understood that she had stung the sore again, but part of the failure of her mission was Gabriel’s blind faith on that beginning.

"They live together, in a cabin _in South Downs*,"_ Michael confessed, and right with those words, the earth grew again under his feet—if they were "fraternizing" after all.

The silent guard, his inner self-cursed, if he could strike, but no, he had to keep the appearance, comb his hair back and sighted.

"He was a traitor after all; you won the bet Michael, congratulations! He let go of him with sarcasm and more pain than he wanted to put in his words.

"Sure to roll with him," he gave him hellish powers, so I endure the holy water that being of the winter, and therefore Aziraphale tolerated hellfire," I explain as if that resolved the doubts that had been born of all the archangels when he saw how that clumsy being had gone unpunished from his punishment.

"Leave me alone, Michael," I need to think of a solution to all this, after all, part of this mistake is my responsibility," Gabriel ordered, she retired to see him seriously, and sunk in his thoughts, everyone noticed Azirap's fascination with the rest, but especially Gabriel, who was always too lenient with him.

Moreover, with the weight of his decisions about him, the messenger archangel of God set out to seek the principality, and that infernal being to that village in London.

In a distant place from that office in the sky, in a villa with a huge grassland as far as the eye could see, Aziraphale was quiet sitting on an old wooden bench reading a book of Egyptian runes that Crowley had given him, the sun fell gracefully on his face, making him sweat a little, it was a perfect spring day and the weather was sunny even though from time to time the rain helped the devil to give him more life to that garden of roses and shrubs brought from his apartment in London.

Anthony had bought that place when he asked her to go live together in a start that was so typical of the infernal being, two years in which the two had passed without saying it, of being comrades to a kind of marriage in the sight of curious humans.

"We are no longer from different sides," he told her that afternoon when she asked her to formalize her relationship, Aziraphale could freely accept her feelings for the redhead, she had savings thanks to her tax handling, and Crowley had made a considerable fortune of businesses of which the angel did not want details.

So they both moved to that site, Crowley drove the Bentley to the beautiful villa that belonged to him, from a miracle he had moved the entire bookstore to what was now his personal library, in three of the rooms of the house.

"You won't need to sell one more book," the demon said, making the blonde smile in disbeliever, that smile that caused Crowley too much," annoys me as you put that face of pain every time you watch a book go away.

"You know I needed to live off that, because of appearances," he said, smiling, "they didn't take any important copies; Aziraphale still kept Agnes' book of prophecies, Anathema gifted it - omitting the burning of the new version along with Newt - and he had completely restored the book.

"No way! Now you have me, to solve those details, and believe me angel, we will witness more things than in these six thousand years, but together—Even saying that filled his heart, which beat only by his blue-eyed blond, who gestured to him with sorrow as he filled it with whatever whim he came up with.

I watch with love Crowley watering the flowers with a garden hose, since they lived together no longer tormented the plants; Aziraphale had fought him down so the first night in the villa, so now the blonde-haired person praised the devil's garden, who received a kiss on the forehead as a prize.

The cold spring nights came, they shared the bed from the first moment together, it was a strange thing after sharing bodies sleeping in one place, but Crowley despite being a demon and being possessed by sinful thoughts always gave his space to his angel, he did not want to press what happened between the two, he didn't want anything physical, even if his body demanded it.

"You know I won't break," Aziraphale scoffed, watching Crowley look at the ceiling from his glasses on those nights, and with those amber eyes lit up despite the darkness that engulfed them, throwing a heavy sigh, as if that were a crime. Old habits do not forget.

"If, I just think, that you will disappear, you know that I still do not think that you agreed to be here, with me angel, I have loved you so much that I think this is a dream, and that I will wake up knowing that you disappeared in the hellfire and our plan to emerge victorious never happened—I murmur turning to see his deep blue eyes, Aziraphale embraced him and shortened the distance with a chaste kiss , that's all I can do to speed up the devil's heart again.

Crowley was not given to follow the rules, in fact, he loved to break them over and over again, it was his favorite pastime along with that of gardening, but one thing was to "borrow" vehicle plates and puncture tires, or steal art objects for his studio*, and another was to cross the physical line with someone as pure as Aziraphele, it was almost sacrilege.

But the blonde helped nothing, with that kiss, which without thinking, deepened holding his head to prevent him from separating from him, tasted his angel's soft lips and the sweet taste of his mouth, his breath was like a sweet drink, Crowley did not eat, but he could make Aziraphale his best food, toy with his lips and use his hands to open the ridiculous flannel pajamas that he used. , while those on his opposite wrapped the buttons of his black satin pajamas.

"Angel, you know this won't end well," he murmured in his ear, feeling the blonde's hands open the buttons, stroking his chest full of red hair, and all over Lucifer's court, self-control was at his limit at the time.

The demon gasped as he felt that hand go into his clothes, usually Aziraphale was more demount, but he was inciting him to continue, and he was not to waste opportunities like that, so, fearlessly at all, he greedily devoured the blonde's mouth, and stood on his burly body, he could feel the soft figure of the blond under him, and felt powerful.

Aziraphale instead was red to the ears, his white skin gave away the fact that he was too ecstatic, the fibrous body of the demon was long craving him, every time he saw him walk with those quirky sets at every time where they stumbled, it was a delight in sight, but enjoying it in his hands was totally different, Crowley had defined muscles , subtle to the eye but not to the touch, and that prompted him to continue his scrutiny, he felt the thick hair under his hand and completely unbuttoned the shirt of the redhead.

"I can still stop, I don't want to go too fast this time," he lamented, and Aziraphale observed pain in his bifid eyes, so dim that he could feel it as his own, he regretted a lot of those harsh words that night in 1967, but he didn't want to get excited about the devil, not when in his hands he had a way of ending himself , but there he was upon him, squandering love, and shortening his doubts with a kiss again, Crowley got rid of praise to his crude body, which full of caresses and slow kisses at first more demanding, there was no part that the redhead did not love his angel, but something made him stop in the middle of that act, just as he reached his pants that hindered , realized that "something" was missing.

The blonde-haired was so lost in the caresses that when he felt they stopped, he opened his blue eyes watching a somewhat dazed demon, he had forgotten that detail.

—Angel, your body is not...

"I'm sorry dear," said this embarrassed man, and wanting to flee away covering himself with the cotton sheets he insisted on placing instead of the black satin, but the demon kissed him on the forehead, to soothe him.

"Don't worry Aziraphale, there could be a swordfish instead of a sex organ, and yet, if it's yours, it would be lovely—he mocked his angel, who gave up a sigh, since that afternoon at Shakespeare's theater where his mission was to ride a horse, he had chosen to take a female body at least sexually, after all the angels develop that part if they try very hard to think about it*

"I didn't want to change it, I hope you're not disappointed...

And Crowley silenced him with a kiss, stripping him of the annoying garments that remained, of course it was surprising to notice that he had a vulva instead of a penis, but who he was to judge, if after all he had changed his body as he pleased depending on the time when they touched, just at that moment he was glad to be able to possess what he so long wished He had a beautiful being on his bed ecstatic by the kisses and caresses that paths groaned the body of his opposite, who let out a groan as he saw the devil's hands wander dangerous terrain.

"I would never be disappointed in you, angel," he whispered in his ear, kissing his lobe, felt the tremor of his body and under his hand before those folds that hid a treasure to which only he was entitled, Aziraphale let go of a snugness as he felt the long fingers intruding within him, feeling the moisture that was the products of the devil's windings, a whining came out of his mouth , feeling that Crowley tempted his inner finger with one finger, finding an important point to make him lose the nerves he felt of that was his first encounter.

And he got lost in the sea of sensations that represented that assault on his body, grasping his thin back, groaning as he began a slow pumping inside, Crowley smiled with malice at seeing him lost in sensations and juiced a little more with the body of Aziraphale who gasped in response to the stimulus that he imposed with his rhythm.

"You're a born hedonist, angel," he whispered in his ear, pulling out his fingers, Aziraphale couldn't catch his breath yet, but the knot in his stomach had been thrown away with that verve of those long, thin fingers, his body demanded again to be occupied, but he opened his eyes with surprise at the see that Crowley had a clear idea that he wanted to replace with his hands.

"Dear...

"You knew there's a book, where they mention that women's sex organ can have multiple orgasms, that makes all this more fun—it laughs at Aziraphale's perplexed face, and his hissing with his tongue seeing how he had the full attention of the blonde, as if he were a mouse and his next prey —and there are also rumors that I am excellent with the tongue.

The blonde made a contrary gesture, but then fully understood what he meant to be redheaded, feeling it inside him, he yelled at the sky.

"How immoral would it be to mention God at that time?" so he covered his mouth when he felt that part of his anatomy, the dance Crowley was offering him was too much for his soul, if he was doomed from the day he gave the sword, he would surely now accompany the demon to the bottom of hell, no doubt feeling that pleasure must be wrong.

However, Crowley came with every tasted angel's body, caused him to reach ecstasy and have his legs contoured, those beautiful thighs they had needed all their proper attention.

"Do you like me?” I ask, gliding like the snake that was on his body, to be able to reach his turn to enjoy, Aziraphale nodded slowly, had run out of words before that act, and felt his body throb in response, he had had two orgasms, and Crowley was bent on making him feel the third one, so kissing him feeling as slowly he slipped between his thighs," I told you , how much I like your legs.

"No! "That sounded more like a lament than an answer, just as I wanted to answer something coherent Crowley prepared his erection, pulling it out of his pajamas - the innocuous demon preferred to sleep without a boxer - on the wet, swollen lips of Aziraphale, who covered his mouth in response to feeling his limb's meddling in him, did not ach, part of his demon's miracles.

"They made you for me, Aziraphale, you respond to my passion with yours," he said lost in his blue eyes, as the angel tried in vain to contain his moans—Don't silence them, it's time to hear you.

"Crowley!” He groaned, feeling the contractions of his body—I cannot take it anymore!

And he felt his body fall into thousands of cotton pillows, as if it did not belong to him, as if it were something alien to him, and he saw the face of satisfaction of the redhead who let himself be guided by his instinct to end up collapsing into his angel's plump body, they were both hugged, forming the same body.

The morning came suddenly, and the devil was exhausted, upon his skin had the kisses of his angel; Aziraphale had to do the grocery shopping that week, it was not common for me to leave him alone, but the local market was a few miles away, and he needed to keep sleeping, the angel left alone to do the shopping, leaving the devil resting on his bed.

He could have appeared with a miracle, but he wanted to go unnoticed, so he chose to walk along the south-door, wore a less elaborate suit, but brown colors, and with the tartan adorned his neck in the form of a funny tie that the devil found dreadful; path with parsimony observing the green grasslands, and absorbing the love that was around, that of the children who played with their dogs, of the couples who walked by the hand, and above all their own.

He did not perceive a few steps following him from afar, watching him sigh and that rejuvenated countenance who walked through him.

Aziraphale was a complete and untethered being, and Gabriel felt so blind, and did not really understand when his pupil had gone out of the way, in that way causing him to be devastated, but above all making him feel less than an insignificant demon.

I watch him walk to a local food business, where this did not seem strange to him, he was always surprised by giving himself worldly pleasures like that, Gabriel changed his clothes from a snap, sporting a more casual suit, almost casual, no doubt the khaki pants and purple shirt sat well, so much so that he earned murmurs of humans who saw it pass.

The blonde chose zetas and creams for a soup, wise of Crowley's aversion to solid, so he planned to make a mushroom cream, felt a heavy look at him, but I tried to ignore it, until he went for nothing, finding his old boss behind his back.

"Gabriel!” I scream by throwing away their basket, causing people to look at them, the archangel stopped time with a snap, leaving the staff of the groceries frozen.

"I come in peace, I know you don't believe me," Gabriel murmured, watching Aziraphale be livid, I did not expect to scare him, but well, last time he almost was killed.

"What do you want? They promised to leave us alone," he said in the plural, in a way that the archangel was hurting, Aziraphale's happiness was palpable, he could feel it, and the essence of that being was upon him, causing him an arcade.

"I invite you something, I know you like those customs," Gabriel recalled the image of them having dinner at the Ritz, and the blonde's bliss face, Aziraphale was stunned, nor in his craziest dreams could imagine his ex-boss inviting him to breakfast, but he knew that the archangel was a thousand times stronger than him, and that if he didn't cooperate horrible things he could give them , I didn't believe in the luck of using the same plan, they were vulnerable, he and Crowley were still in danger.

"I accept, there's a café in some locals," he explained, "I felt a lump in my throat knowing I was accepting a deal from enemies.

"We are no longer on either side," Crowley recalled, rumbling in his head, and felt a remorse within him, sometimes he missed heaven and missions, but he had to accept with regret that that life had been left behind.

Gabriel smiled, and thawed time, causing everything to run its course again

"Come on? He smiled at her, and Aziraphale felt that she had sold her soul to someone worse than Lucifer.


End file.
